<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storm's Sake by PGT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628157">Storm's Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT'>PGT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren can't get it down during a highstorm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin/Renarin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storm's Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its 4am and I could probably write smth better tomorrow but i couldnt wait; so here. any stormlight fans on this site? i dont even know i only just got into this fandom. If there's enough people seeming to want content I'll definitely write more! so don't hesitate to comment :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renarin very rarely submitted to his more base needs. It was rare he ever felt them; unlike his brother he had a faint heart, and tended to pine more for romance than for lust, when he rarely found a subject to fantasize. When the urge did come to him, however, it was hard to ignore, both mentally and, in the worst cases, physically.</p><p>“Why did it have to be during a high storm?” he hissed between gritted teeth, glancing past the open doorway to the larger, central chamber where the greater group stood. His father sat bound to a chair, Aunt Navani beside him scratching his words onto a paper. Adolin sat slumped in a chair, legs postured against the arm so that he was curled with his magazine, turned away from his father as if to ignore the situation altogether. At each doorway, including the one Renarin peered through, sentries stood, their proud uniforms emblazoned with the bridge four glyph, many bearing a matching tattoo upon the forehead.</p><p>It was one of these guards which caught his fancy. And as much as he tried to ignore it, it wouldn’t go away. Surely it was one sided; everyone had a crush on the man, his moniker was stormblessed for storms sake… but one look at the man and all his rationale fell away.</p><p>Hidden in the side room, alone but for the guards which stood against the doorframe outward and away from him, he faced the physical inevitability of his fascination. Beneath his tidy uniform, there was no way of hiding his desire; as between his legs his pants were tented with need. No, this was not some idle fancy, he was enthralled with the windrunner.</p><p>Flat against the wall for fear of someone having an unseen angle on him, he wrested himself from his confines, intending to swiftly subdue the problem before anyone could notice it. Only with the heavy weight settled upon his palm did he realize how close the subject of his fancies was… only a wall separated them, he could practically sense the man’s brooding glare upon his back as he took a languid stroke of his cock. He glanced again to the doorway, but no one was in view. So he pumped his cock, imagining the brawny guard pinning him to the wall he leaned against, tilting his chin up with a hand on his throat, forcing Renarin to stare him in the eye as he fucked his own hand. He imagined him not in the pristine bridge four uniform, but in bridge runner uniform, though he was sheepish to admit how the slave attire turned him on. Sadeas’ bridge runners only wore vests and small lower coverings, leaving the body bare to any prying eyes. He imagined Kaladin with stormlight wafting off of his skin, though his eyes remained a deep brown in his fantasy. He imagined for a moment that it was not his hand but Kaladin’s he rutted into, rougher from a life of labor, the experience of a surgeon leading him to know just where to touch to send Renarin over the edge.</p><p>He spilled over his hand, biting his lip to stifle the grunt as he came. With heaving breaths, he checked once more that the doorway was clear--</p><p>Only to meet Kaladin Stormblessed’s brown eyed glare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>